


Herencia de Sangre

by Huaxio_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaxio_Prime/pseuds/Huaxio_Prime
Summary: Los hermanos Prime reciben una gran sorpresa cuando encuentran un bebé abandonado de cabello rubio, cerca de la base secreta de los Autobots en Nueva York. La hermana más joven, Omaira Prime, decidió cuidarlo como su hijo, con el nombre de Bee-Kun y él vivía una vida feliz con su nueva madre y sus tíos, Optimus, Sentinel Y Ultra Magnus. Pero poco sabía el niño que su vida cambiaría al alcanzar sus 16 años.
Kudos: 3





	Herencia de Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es contada en un universo donde los personajes de Transformers son en versión humano. Megatron fue vencido por Optimus Prime y arrestado por los Autobots. Actualmente está en prisión y los autobots quedan pendientes de ser que aparezca algún plan de escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El diálogo será presentado de la siguiente forma
> 
> Personaje: Diálogo
> 
> Dependiendo de la emoción será:  
> Personaje, emoción: Diálogo
> 
> Algunos personajes tienen nombres largos, es por eso que sus nombres serán abreviados en el diálogo. Por ejemplo;  
> Ultra Magnus  
> UM: Diálogo

20:00

Manhattan, Nueva York  
Base Autobot

Había culminado otro día tranquilo en la base Autobot; ninguna aparición de los Decepticons, reuniones de paz fueron tranquilos e incluso se recibieron nuevos soldados a la base, la mayoría ex-decepticons buscando una mejor vida. ¿Qué más se esperaba? Pues tras el vencimiento y arresto de Megatron, los decepticons andaban sin liderazgo y la mayoría decidió huir ante la situación. Incluyendo los decepticons más leales a Megatron, tales como Lugnut, Blitzwing y Arácnida. Sin embargo, los otros decepticon, como el traidor Starscream y su grupo rebelioso se encontraban desaparecidos, sin haber dejado un rastro. Una situación extraña para los líderes de la base, ya que están acostumbrados a estar preparados para el peligro. Estaban los cuatro reunidos en una oficina espaciosa, con cuatro escritorios, uno para cada persona, y cada uno realizaba tareas distintas respecto a su posición en la base.

Estos líderes eran los hermanos Prime. En el escritorio en el centro, detrás de los otros tres, se sentaba el hermano mayor, Ultra Magnus. El líder principal de la base, que se encarga de ella de una perspectiva administrativa y financiera. Un hombre de 6'8'' de altura; pálido de cabello marrón oscuro corto, de cabeza trangular y una mirada solemne, vestido de forma elegante de los colores blanco y plata. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro, tenía una naris puntiaguda y unos labios finos. Cuando hablaba, su tono de voz era bajo y potente, utilizaba vocabulario refinado y elegante al hablar. Lo cual lo hacía un líder admirado por todos.

En el escritorio de la izquierda se sentaba el segundo hermano, Sentinel Prime. El segundo al mando de la base, encargado de las fuerzas militares de ella. Altamente respetado por su habilidad militar, pero también despreciado por su apariencia. Una anormalidad genética causó el crecimiento ligero y anormal de su barbilla, dejando su rostro en un estado en la cual es extremadamente redondo y desproporcionado. En su adolescencia, esto era una fuente de inseguridad para Sentinel. Pero varios años de entrenamiento y aumento de muscularidad transformó su cuerpo en uno de un soldado. Este hombre de 6'5'' era capaz de levantar un autobús con sus dos manos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Su tono de piel era bronceado, de cabello ondolado color negro corto, y siempre tenía una expresión firme militar y andaba vestido con su uniforme azul de los autobots. Excepto cuando estaba fuera de la base, que se vestía con un jacket gris claro, una camisa de manga corta azul y mahones negros. Sus ojos eran azules claros, casi blancos y una nariz pequeña puntada. Sus boca era grande con labios finos y al hablar tenía una voz ronca pero potente. Fácil de distinguir entre sus hermanos, especialmente por su vocabulario directo y falta de control al hablar, pues dice exactamente lo que piensa en el momento que lo piensa.

En el escritorio a la derecha estaba el hombre quién venció a Megatron y trajo paz a la civilización humana. El tercer hermano, Optimus Prime, experto en la historia de los Autobots y encargado de derechos legales y récords de la base. Y aunque el arrestro del líder de los Decepticons sea su mayor cumplimiento, Optimus es conocido como un hombre humilde y que pone en prioridad la protección de los humanos en vez del dinero y la fama. El más pequeño de sus hermanos, midiendo 5'8''; de piel claro y cubierta de pecas. Su cabello era corto rizado color marrón claro, y miraba a sus hermanos de forma incocente. Vestido son su uniforme rojo con azul, y usaba vestimenta casual fuera de la base. Sus ojos redondos eran azul celeste y su nariz era redonda y pequeña, acompañado por labios gruesos. Esta apariencia engaña a muchos, ya que su voz era de tono bajo y solemne, y Optimus siempre sabía qué decir en cualquier situación, lo cual lo hace un hombre útil en negociaciones.

Finalmente, en el escritorio del centro, estaba la única hermana de los Prime. La menor, Omaira Prime, la representante de la base Autobot y que dirige los programas internos de la base. Estos incluyen la medicina, actividades de aumento de moral para los soldados y fiestas formales en la base. En las situaciones más difíciles de la base, ella también era la moderadora que ayudaba a sus hermanos en cualquier juicio importante. Su cabello era color marrón claro, corto y ondolado; lo tenía recogido en una cebolla cuando estaba en oficina y suelto cuando estaba fuera de la base. De exactamente seis pies de altura de tono de piel claro, y una mirada amable pero firme en sus decisiones. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo oscuro, y se vestía de toda clase de faldas, mahones y trajes fuera de la base. Sus ojos eran azul claro como los de Sentinel, y su nariz era pequeña como la de Optimus, pero puntiaguda como la de Ultra Magnus. Sus labios de corazón eran pintados de color rojo mate y hablaba con un tono de voz madura y atractiva, pero que cambiaba a un tono alto cuando se molestaba. Y dependiendo de la relación personal con la persona, su vocabulario cambiaba entre elegante y firme.

Sin embargo, su característica más distinguida era una prótesis que reemplazaba la parte posterior de su pierna y su pie derecho. Los hermanos de Omaira se esforzaron para proveerle una prótesis moderna que se sintiera cómodo y que no limitara sus funciones como soldado. Es por esto que la pierna cibernética que ella tenía era una liviana y fácil de manejar, que podía mover como si nunca había perdido una parte de ella. La razón tras esto es un horrible accidente de guerra, que debió matarla si no fuera porque sus hermanos respondieron a su llamado de auxilio.

Los cuatro observaban sus monitores en silencio y escribían sus informes del día a la vez. Ultra Magnus luego aclaró su garganta:

UM: Sentinel, ¿hay algo en sección 3b? - Sentinel observó las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad.

Sentinel: No.

UM: ¿En 4b?

Sentinel: No.

UM: ¿Y qué de 6b? - El hombre luego se puso impaciente y respondió.

Sentinel, impaciente: No, Magnus. Todo está igual de tranquilo que hace media hora. Y hace una hora. Y hacen seis horas. No hay ladrones, caza recompenzas, ni tan siquiera Decepticons.

UM: ¿Estás seguro?

Sentinel, impaciente: Sientate aquí si no confías en mi palabra.

Optimus: Vamos, Senti. Magnus solo esta preocupado por la falta de actividad. ¿Quién no? No es normal que los decepticons desaparezcan tan de momento y por tanto tiempo.

Sentinel: Sí, pero a la misma vez ha pasado casi un año desde que arresaste a Megatron. Debemos estar acostumbrados a esta tranquilidad y aprovecharla después que exista.

UM, preocupado: ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Ustedes saben cuánto tiempo tomó para llegar a este punto. Padre murió inentando vencer a Megatron. - Hubo un momento de silencio entre los hermanos y Omaira bajó su cabeza tristemente. - Por años él y otros autobots trabajaron hasta su último suspiro para obtener justicia por sus actos criminales. Pero nunca pudieron, pues Megatron siempre encontraba el escape. De momento, Optimus lo trajo sin problemas y sin resistencia. Y ha estado sirviendo su sentencia sin proplemas. Es extraño...no quiero estar tranquilo, porque temo que tan pronto voltee la espalda, ahí es cuando hará su escape. Quiero estar preparado para eso...

Los tres hombres luego permanecieron callados, en una mezcla de sentimientos. Frustración, impaciencia, preocupación, incluso miedo, permanecían en los pensamientos de los hombres. En situaciones como estas, los hermanos se sienten aliviados porque tienen una hermana. Omaira, apagó su monitor, dio un suspiro y dijo:

Omaira: Quizás es que al fin ganamos, hermanos. Piensen por un momento que quizás Megatron ya no tiene plan esta vez. Que ya no ve razón en huir, pues decidió someterse a su castigo. De ser así, esto no es un momento para preocuparse, pero para celebrar. Porque al fin traímos justicia y al fin hay paz. - Los tres hombres apagaron sus monitores y Ultra Magnus sonrió.

UM, orgulloso: Tú siempre ves el lado positivo, Omaira.

Omaira: Pues claro. Alguien tiene que controlar ustedes góticos. - Los cuatro se rieron juntos y se levantaron de sus escritorios. 

UM: Bueno, supongo que, como no hay nada, podemos irnos temprano. Pero sólo esta vez. - Los otros tres hermanos celebraron a la vez que recogieron sus objetos personales y abrieron la puerta de la salida. Los cuatro observaron la noche oscura, la lluvia fuerte que había afuera y cómo Omaira cubría su vestidura roja con un abrigo blanco.

Omaira: Bueno, los veo mañana. 

Sentinel, preocupado: ¿Tú no piensas caminar a tu carro en esta lluvia sin una sombrilla?

Omaira: Claro que no. Voy a caminar hasta casa.

UM, OP, Sent: ¿Qué? - Los tres hombres detuvieron su hermana.

Optimus, precupado: ¿Y tu carro?

Omaira: La están arreglando, pues decidí caminar aquí. No vivo muy lejos como quiera. - La mujer estaba apunto de irse, cuando los tres hombres la halaron adentro. 

Sentinel, molesto: No, no, no, no, no, cariño. Tú no vas a correr por ahí y enfermarte.

Omaira, sarcástica: Interesante. La última vez que revisé, yo soy una mujer independiente que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

UM: Pero aún eres nuestra hermana menor. - Ultra Magnus le entregó a Optimus y Sentinel sus sombrillas. - Esto es lo que vamos hacer. Nosotros te vamos acompañar a tu apartamento y después volvemos a nuestros vehículos.

Omaira, confundida: ¿Por qué no uno de ustedes me lleva en su carro?

UM, sarcástico: No, tú eres una mujer independiente. Como quieres caminar a casa, caminemos juntos. Tengo que estirar las piernas de cualquier forma.

Los tres hombres rieron a la vez que la mujer empezó a sonrojar y se acercó a la sombrilla de Sentinel. Los cuatro salieron, alegremente conversando y riendo en medio de la lluvia, caminando en la acera cuidadosamente, evitando mojar mucho sus piernas. Estaban llegando al hogar de Omaira, cuando de momento se escucha el llanto de un bebé, viniendo de un pasillo abandonado oscuro, en donde estaba la basura de los hogares vecinos.

Omaira: ¿Oyen eso, hermanos?

Sentinel: A lo mejor un niño en una de estas casas.

Omaira, curiosa: No, no creo. Esperen aquí. - La mujer camina por el pasillo, donde habían zafacones llenos de basura. En el piso, ella encontró una caja pequeña y decidió abrirla.

Sentinel: ¡UY, Omaira! ¡No toques eso!

Omaira, sorprendida: Hermanos... - Omaira sacó del interior de la caja la fuente del llanto. Un bebé varón, de tez oscura y cabello rubio, cubierto con una sábana color crema manchada y mojada, y llorando por el frío. Los tres hombres se asombraron y corrieron a su hermana para cubirla de la lluvia.

UM, sorprendido: No puedo creerlo.

Sentinel, asombrado: ¡Es-es un niño! 

Optimus, sorprendido: ¡¿Qué hace en medio de la basura?!

Omaira, preocupada: Shh, todo está bien, pequeño. Vamos a ayudarte. - La mujer toca la frente del infante. - Hermanos, él esta frío. Parece que ha estado aquí por horas y nadie lo supo.

UM, preocupado: Hay que hacer algo. Sentinel, circula el área; busca cualquier pista que pueda ayudarnos encontrar a su madre. Optimus, ve a la tienda más cercana y compra fórmula y una botella para el pequeño. Omaira, vamos a tu apartamento. Podemos esperar ahí en lo que aparece la madre.

OM, OP, UM: Si, señor.

Al llegar al apartamento, Omaira removió la ropa mojada del infante y cambió la sábana fina que lo cubría por uno grueso para calentarlo. Optimus regresó rápido con la fórmula, y él junto a Ultra Magnus prepararon la leche para el bebé. El niño lo tomó completo y luego quedó dormido en los brazos de Omaria. Después de una hora de espera, Sentinel regresó con malas noticias...

Sentinel, voz baja: Hola. ¿Cómo está el chico?

Omaira, voz baja: Mucho, mejor comparado con horita. Pobre niño tenía hambre...

UM, voz baja: ¿Conseguiste algo sobre la madre?

Sentinel, triste: Mejor aún. Conseguí la madre....

UM, voz baja: Perfecto. ¿Dónde está? - El hombre luego baja su cabeza y entrega a Ultra Magnus dos cartas; una de ellas ya había sido abrierta. Magnus luego empieza leerlo.

Sentinel, triste: Estaban dentro de la caja.

UM: "A quién le pueda interesar, mi nombre es Dabria. Soy una sirvienta de los Decepticons. Si está leyendo esto, es porque mi ama, la madre del infante, está muerta y yo he muerto también. Fui encargada con llevar al infante al lugar más remoto y seguro para el niño, debido que muchos desean matarlo por su origen. Desde el momento que nació, tanto yo como mi ama hemos sido perseguidos por decepticons rebeldes, que no obedecen a Megatron, ni mi ama. Pero tenía planeado mi última forma para protegerlo; esconderlo y correr con una muñeca de bebé hasta que me encontraran. Ahora, es probable que estos decepticons creen que el infante murió conmigo, y de ser así, mi plan funcionó. El niño podrá vivir felizmente sin preocupación de ser perseguidos. Le suplico que cuiden y protejan al niño. Mi ama quería una mejor vida para él, hasta que el tiempo fuera correcto y tuviera que aprender sobre su origen. Es por eso que ella escribió una carta para él, que no debe ser abrida hasta que el niño cumpla 16 años de edad. En ella será revelado todo, y espero que él pueda perdonar mi ama por sus acciones pasadas y por haberlo abandonado. Atentamente, Daria Midnight."

Los cuatro alumnos se miraron con tristeza y miraron al infante.

Sentinel, voz baja: Un bebé decepticon...

UM, voz baja: No. Sólo un bebé. Él no tiene que ver con lo que haya hecho su madre. Y se nota que la madre estaba arrepentida por sus acciones. Eso explica por qué lo encontramos. Ella probablemente era una decepticon importante, pero al querer irse para cuidar a su hijo, la mataron.

Omaira, triste: Es tan cruel. Hubiera preferido que lo criaran como decepticon. Aunque no me hubiera gustado, por lo menos estaría con su mamá.

Optimus, voz baja: Me pregunto, ¿a qué se refería con decepticons rebeldes? ¿Starscream? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Megatron con esto?

UM, voz baja: No sé.

Sentinel, voz baja: Chicos, creo que hay cosas más importantes en pie. - Dijo el hombre, señalando el infante dormido.- ¿Qué vamos hacer con el chico? Busqué Daria Midnight en los récords y ella no tiene otros familiares dispuestos a cuidarlo. Y la madre no se sabe quién es. La única pista es dentro de esa segunda carta. Podemos abrirlo y ver qué tiene.

Optimus, voz baja: ¡¿Estas loco?!

UM, voz baja: Sentinel, somos Primes. Una familia de honor y respeto. No vamos a faltarle el respeto a esta mujer sólo porque es Decepticon.

Sentinel, voz baja: Ok, ok. Solo decía...

Omaira, voz baja: ¡Hermanos! - Los tres hombres miran a su hermana confundidos. - Yo sé exactamente qué hacer con él. Voy adoptarlo. 

OP, UM, Senti: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Omaira: ¡SHHHHHH!

Sentinel, voz baja: ¡¿De dónde vino esto?!

Optimus, voz baja: ¿Omaira, sabes de qué estas hablando? Vas a dejar la vida que tienes ahora para cuidar un bebé.

UM, voz baja: Es cierto, Omi. Apenas cumpliste 23 años, no tienes marido, estas rentando este apartamento. Temo que un niño quizás sea mucho para ti ahora.

Omaira, voz baja: La madre quería que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz y segura. Yo quizás no tengo mucho ahora, pero mi salario es alto, pues de aquí a un mes estaré viviendo en una casa. Puedo proveerle todo lo que él necesite y puedo protegerlo porque soy un autobot. Y ustedes pueden enseñarle cómo defenderse. 

UM, voz baja: Entiendo, Omi, pero considera el futuro. Tú querías hacer mucho respecto a tu rango de soldado y liderazgo en la base. ¿Estás dispuesta botar todo lo que tenías planeado...por él?

Omaira, voz baja: ¿Ustedes no botaron sus futuros sólo para yo tener una mejor vida? - Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. - Optimus, Sentinel. Ustedes dos tenían planeado completar sus estudios y ser miembros de la Guardia Elite, el rango más alto de soldado en la base. ¿Ustedes no botaron esa oportunidad para ir a mis citas de terapia física, ver prótesis conmigo y ayudarme a caminar de nuevo? .... Magnus, tú tenías fuertes relaciones políticas a nivel mundial. ¿No fuistes tú que rompió lazos de amistad con muchos de esos líderes para defender mis derechos y hacerme uno de los primeros soldados con discapacidad en la base Autobot? .... Ustedes botaron sus vidas sólo para yo tener lo que tengo hoy día. Y no lo hicieron por apoyo, ni fama. Lo hicieron porque sentían que era lo correcto. Yo creo que esto es correcto. Yo quiero botar mi vida...para darle lo que merece. Un hogar. Una familia. Una madre.

UM, orgulloso: ¿Estás segura?

Omaira, feliz: Sí, hermano. Quiero ser madre de este niño.

Los cuatro se llenaron de emoción y se abrazaron cuidadosamente. 

UM, orgulloso: De acuerdo. Apoyamos tu desición.

Sentinel, orgulloso: Y cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Optimus, orgulloso: ¿Pues qué piensas nombrarlo?

Omaira, feliz: Yo creo que voy a nombrarlo....Bee-Kun. Bee-Kun Prime.

Y con eso, un nuevo miembro de la familia Prime fue incluída. Pero poco sabía esta familia inusual que esto sólo era el comienzo de la historia.


End file.
